


The Roommate's Roommate

by YourParanoidKilljoy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cute, Dark Past, Dress Up, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Verbal Abuse, asshole!changmin, intimidating!changmin, poor Yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourParanoidKilljoy/pseuds/YourParanoidKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was a failed singer/turned unemployed man who was scrounging to find any suitable job that would pay him enough to satisfy the demands of his whiny landlord. He'd had it rough ever since he was dragged into this god forsaken world. His mother had died at birth, his father having left her during the pregnancy, leaving Yunho to live with his mothers sister. Now Yunho's aunt wasn't what you would call abusive towards him, but she certainly didn't have a problem with forcing him out onto the streets several nights in a row. So from the extreme conditions Yunho was forced to be raised in, he had learned the ways of the streets, and he'd gone all through high school aspiring to leave that hellhole. </p><p>And here he was, making barely enough money to live, if that's what you called it, and completely and utterly hating life.</p><p>But when the greedy landlord kicks Yunho out unexpectedly, he is forced to live on the streets again. That is until his old friend Jaejoong find Yunho on a park bench and offers him to share his apartment, or to be specific his younger brothers room; Changmin. </p><p>The thing that worries Yunho the most, is that Changmin isn't exactly thrilled to be sharing a room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homin fic, who I thank TensaiUknow for being a great friend and volunteering to beta this fic ( even though it was originally for her) Enjoy reading!!:)

"For heavens sake!" Yunho cursed as he ran up the wooden stairs that lead to the place he was supposed to be at.

He was late a whole 15 minutes late for his interview; he knew he was screwed, he didn't even know why he tried to be honest, it's not as though any of the interviews he had managed to turn up on time at, even actually employed him. They all made an excuse after complimenting him highly, but always ending with the same old sentence: 'you're just not what we're looking for...' 

And Yunho could hardly blame them. If he were them, he would never employ someone like himself, he was far too inexperienced and just downright pathetic. 

"Sorry I'm late" he sighed as he entered the room and took his place in front of the desk where the interview would take place. 

The interviewer certainly didn't look impressed. 

"I'm sorry Yunho, but if you can find the audacity to turn up to an interview a whole fifteen minutes late, then we certainly have no place for you here," the grey haired man looked up to glance at me skeptically and returned to the papers he had scattered across his table.

"You may leave" he stated as he waved his hand to dismiss me.

Yunho sighed heavily and recited his now least favourite sentence, "thank you for your time, as he pushed himself off the chair and stood up and to make his way out of the door. 

This had been the fifth interview this week, and it was only Wednesday! Yunho just wasn't employable. It was as though he had some curse placed upon him since birth. Ha... He should be so lucky. 

So once again, Yunho found himself traipsing his way back to the shabby little apartment he rented a few streets away. It just wasn't fair, he thought as he trudged along the dark pavement. Why did Yunho have to be the one to draw the short straw in life and fail at every single thing he tried to achieve. It wasn't his fault he was trying to find a suitable job in which to pay the bills; it wasn't his fault nobody was willing to employ him. Yet he was the one being blamed for everything!

As Yunho brooded on how his life was a complete and utter shamble, he hadn't realized that as he was nearing his apartment, there was a dingy white van parked directly outside. It wasn't until he was outside, that he realized they were removing his belongings from his home.

Horrified, Yunho pounced up the five flights of stairs, where he was greeted by his money hungry landlord. 

"What are you doing with my belongings!? Let go of it!" He exclaimed while trying to catch his breath from the steep run he had just endured. 

"You've not been paying the rent, Yunho. You know the rules, and I've already extended the deadline by two weeks" his landlord simply stated not bothering to look up from the metallic blue clipboard clasped into his already wrinkled hands. 

"But sir, I just need to secure a job and then I can pay you the rent. With interest! Please…I have no where to go…" Yunho pleaded. Yet he already knew he was fighting a losing battle but at that moment trying was better than doing nothing.

The landlord finally looked at Yunho, showing no sign of sympathy as he said, "Listen boy, I'm sorry, but I have a family to feed as well, yes? I cannot afford to keep pushing this back any further. Especially when there are perfectly compliant tenants wanting to be housed. You're nothing special Yunho and I can't make allowances" he said off-handedly unaware of the fact that his last few words to Yunho had stung more than what was intended.

Yunho knew he wasn't special, he knew that he was going no where with his singing carrier, that is why he had stopped before it got too far and his dream would just be shattered. But to have someone, who barely knew even him, admit to his face that he was a nobody, really wounded Yunho, more than he'd care to admit. 

"We've taken your expensive valuables, to pay for the rent you have failed to supply," the landlord went on making his way to the stairs which led to the exit, "you may collect your clothes and then you'll have to leave the premises I am afraid".

Still in shock, Yunho made his way over to his bedroom, or rather old room now, where his hands shook as he fumbled for his most prized possessions. He grabbed a duffel bag which he stuffed several clothes in, he scrambled for the little money he had left. When he was about to leave the room for the last time, he instantly remembered the photograph of his mother that sat on the bedside of his table; he couldn't forget that, it was a constant reminder to him that he always had someone watching over him no matter what. He quickly kissed the framed photo and gently placed it at the top of his bag, careful as to not break it. 

Tears made their way to Yunho's eyes, but he forced them away. Yunho very rarely cried, and every time he did cry he felt weak, and as pathetic as it sounded, Yunho wanted to hold onto that last piece of strength he had left.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Yunho walked down the five flights of stairs slowly with heavy steps, trying to drag out the time before he reached the destination where the Landlord was standing with his boney arm outstretched waiting for the keys. Digging in the back of his pocket, Yunho dug out the keys to the apartment and placed them in the Landlords hand. He then turned left down the narrow street and began walking. 

It wasn't until the clear blue sky had drawn in that Yunho found himself walking in an abandoned park, suddenly remembering that he didn't have a place to sleep. 

The streets had been his home for many years in the past, but that was years ago; things had changed - he was no longer that cute little boy that old women took pity on and gave him money to buy himself food. No. He was now a 24 year old man with no shelter, no food and barely any money. He was screwed.


	2. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho learns that not everyone in the world is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my AMAZING beta:):) our Skype call last night definitely gave us some inspiration as to how this story is gonna pan out:):) 
> 
> Enjoy guys!! Feedback would be great:D

So like old times, Yunho found himself lying on a cheap park bench, with nothing but the creepy howling wind for company.

It was times like these that Yunho had the opportunity to reflect on how his life had turned to complete and utter shit. That was the only way to put it; every time he tried to improve himself, to be something to be proud of…He _always_  managed to fail somehow.

You'd think that after so many years of trying and failing, any normal person would give up, but Yunho knew that if he gave up, his life would spiral downwards and would end up with him most likely doing something that he doesn't even want to think of doing. Yunho couldn't let that happen - _wouldn't_  let that happen. No matter how desperate he got, no matter how worthless he felt, he wouldn't.

A clatter of even footsteps pulled Yunho out of his disturbing thoughts.

 _Oh god_ , he thought. _I'm gonna get robbed!_

With that Yunho quickly scrambled to sit up in hopes that whoever was nearing him wasn't a murderous thief wanting to steal the little belongings that he had left.

As the footsteps drew nearer, Yunho dropped his gaze, until he felt something slimy smother his hand.

"What the?!" Yunho yelped, only to bring his attention to a small dog with the fluffiest fur he had ever seen perched beside the bench, staring up at him expectantly.

Taking an instant liking to the dog, Yunho scooped the dog into his arms and started to ruffle the top of its head.

"Hello there doggie, what are you doing here all on your own?" he cooed whilst pursing his lips.

"Where's your collar then, eh?" Yunho asked as he brought the dog to his eye level, having not found a collar on the poor dog.

The dog just blinked back at him, instantly making Yunho smile at its innocence.

Suddenly a rushed pattern of steps, that appeared to be running came into the sound range while being accompanied with the calling of "Frank! Frankie boy, where are you?!"

Yunho doesn't realize the footsteps are as close as they are until a man is standing in front of him, gasping for air like a dying seal.

"Frank! There you are, I was looking all over!" He exclaimed joyfully as he saw the dog.

Yunho looked up to the man and instantly felt the familiarity of the face, but he just couldn't pin point it exactly.

"Thank you ever so much for finding my dog! Poor Frankie probably would've lost himself if you hadn't picked him up" the man credited with a grin on his face.

The young man sat down next to Yunho, causing the dog to instantly jump into his lap. He seemed to be studying Yunho's face, which made Yunho extremely uncomfortable causing him to fidget.

"Hey I know you…"

Yunho looked up to see the man still staring at him.

"Yunho... Right..?"

Feeling slightly uneasy with this guy knowing who he is, Yunho nodded nervously.

"I think we had English together back in High School, we had to work together for that 'get to know you' project", he continued.

That's when Yunho came to the realization that he did know this man, his name was Jaejoong.

"Yes! Jaejoong, how could I forget? Especially when you haven't still changed your hair colour. It's so nice to see you again", Yunho said whilst laughing, admittedly something he hasn't done in a long time.

"You too Yunho," Jaejoong returned the smile, but it faltered slightly as he asked the question, "…what are you doing out here this time of night? It's quite dodgy here don't you think? I mean…I only took Frank out now because my stupid roommate who normally walks him is away, and I was busy all day".

Yunho looked down at his worn shoes, embarrassed of what he had to admit to his former friend.

"I-uh.....like to take walks at night?"

The last part was supposed to be a statement, but came out as a question, and Jaejoong didn't look at all convinced.

"Yunho... Why are you lying...?" He asked hesitantly.

Yunho's face turned bright pink as he said, "fine fine...I um..l got evicted from my apartment earlier on today…for not paying the rent", he bowed his head in shame.

Jaejoong gasped, "Yunho! I'm sorry to hear that, but it's nothing to be ashamed of"

He then took Yunho by surprise, and hugged him.

"Thanks Jaejoong" Yunho whispered into the hug.

Jaejoong stood up with his dog in hand and started walking off. Yunho should've  _known_ this would happen, he was homeless now, none of his past friends would want to be associated with him now.

Yunho bowed his head again until he heard the footsteps stop and Jaejoong call "Yunho what are you doing?"

He quickly looked up to see Jaejoong a few meters away.

"Um...sitting..." He mumbled.

Jaejoong sighed and retreated back to where Yunho was sat; peering down at him.

"Up."

"W-What..?"

"I said up, you're coming home with me", Jaejoong told him, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Wh- no, Jaejoong I'm fine, really", Yunho tried to reason, but Jaejoong was having none of it.

"Yunho, you either come willingly, or I drag you there," he said flexing his muscles to prove to Yunho that even though he looks skinny, he can easily overpower Yunho any day. Yunho involuntarily gulped and quickly got to his feet, which were now numb from the lack of movement and walked over to Jaejoong.

"You made the right choice", Jaejoong smirked at him, but Yunho knew Jaejoong was just looking out for him, he always did have a kind heard.

It was a several minute journey until they both made it back to Jaejoong's apartment, but when they arrived, Yunho was astounded by the luxury of it all.

"Wow..." Jaejoong heard Yunho gasp, and smiled to himself. Yes, he was quite ~~extremely~~  proud of his apartment.

"It's nothing much, and my brother is visiting my parents in the Alps, but you are more than welcome to take his bed until his return next week!"

Yunho could've sworn he heard Jaejoong giggle, or it could've been the many hours of being exposed to the cold, getting to him.

"Thank you Jaejoong, words cannot express my gratitude towards you"

"It's fine Yunho, really," Jaejoong replied as he placed his jacket on the back of the couch, "you get some rest, we can sort everything out in the morning when we both have clear heads. There are some pyjamas you can borrow in the draws, I'm sure they're about your size"

Jaejoong ushers Yunho to a room that is painted with light colours. He couldn't see much, because of the dark, but it was very simplistic.

"Goodnight Yunho", Jaejoong whispers, before leaving the room.

"Night Jaejoong!", Yunho called out but he highly doubts if Jaejoong actually heard it.

Yunho turns on the bedside lamp, which gives off a meager yellow light which was enough to illuminate the set of draws Yunho was walking towards.

On top of the draws were several photographs, all of which seemed to be filled with the same man; presumably Jaejoong's younger brother who is quite good-looking with his high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. There is one photograph where Jaejoong and the man have their arms wrapped around each other, in a brotherly embrace, completely unaware of the camera. The smiles they both wear in the photo look genuine, which in turn makes Yunho smile.

Feeling rather nosey, Yunho places the photograph back in its place, before opening the top draw to find some pyjamas to change into.

He found a blue and white stripped pyjama set which he quickly changes into.

The size was reasonable, except from the pyjama top being slightly bigger than Yunho's frame.

The lack of sleep and food suddenly overwhelms Yunho, and he quickly retreats to the neatly made bed in the centre of the room.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, Yunho is out cold. His dream involves riding a unicorn to a teddy bear factory, and just as he is about to receive a chocolate furred teddy bear, he is woken with a bright light being turned on.

Yunho cringes away from the sudden brightness, and brings his arms over his eyes for instant protection.

That is when he is greeted with a stern voice that screeched, "hyung!".

Rushed footsteps echoed in the silent apartment until Jaejoong makes his way to the room.

He gasps, as if not anticipating the arrival.

"What are you doing back early?". He hisses at the unknown man.

"Oh I am so sorry that I am back so early because I didn't know that I could only come back to my home on your watch hyung", he replied while glaring daggers at his brother.

"Stop being a smart ass", Jaejoong replied while rolling his eyes to which the younger man scoffs.

"Fine…oh dear beloved hyung, please kindly explain the reason as to why someone that I have never seen in my life is in MY bed", Changmin replied with sarcasm oozing from every word he uttered.

"Changmin…this is your new roommate…my _friend_ Yunho..." He said hesitantly as if expecting something outrageous to happen.

When Yunho's eyes meet the younger man's, he was fixed with a cold glare that sends shivers down his spine...

This was going to be _unbelievably_ fun - Note the sarcasm.


	3. Room service..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put the boom-boom into my heart  
> You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
> Jitterbug into my brain  
> Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
> But something's bugging you  
> Something ain't right  
> My best friend told me what you did last night  
> Left me sleepin' in my bed  
> I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!! Back to school etc... Enjoy^_^

"Hyung... Let me speak with you a moment", Changmin told Jaejoong, not even waiting for an answer before dragging his older brother out into the hallway. 

"Why is that man sharing with me when he could be sharing with you?", Changmin hissed at his brother. 

"Because, dear brother, I am older and need the space", he stated simply.

"Goddammit hyung, do I not have needs myself?!" He screeched "Why did you not wait until I came back to settle this with me first? Instead you bought a stranger to sleep in my bed without my permission!!"

Changmin was livid now. How dare his brother do this to him without his consent! It had to be a breech of privacy, it doesn't get much more personal than allowing someone whom he had never met, sleep in his bed.

"Stop being over dramatic Changmin, you'll start to age rapidly if you're not careful..."

"I have no time for this hyung, I need to sleep and I cannot do that with him in my bed. He is your friend, thus I have no obligations to offer him my hospitality. Now if you would have him removed, before my politeness starts to wither, causing me to say some rather rude comments." He said whilst wearing the same emotionless expression. 

But Jaejoong's smirk didn't falter, he didn't even look remotely concerned for his friends sleeping destination. 

"That's rather a shame, wouldn't you say? I mean I would hate for father to discover that the disastrous happenings on the eve of your graduation, wasn't as accidental as he thinks..." The smirk on Jaejoong's smug face grew, so much so that Changmin thought it was going to burst like a balloon.

If Changmin hadn't spent the entirety of his life knowing Jaejoong, he would say that he was a demon of trickster. But he did, and sadly Jaejoong was nothing more than a blackmailing fool. 

"It'd be a shame indeed", Jaejoong continued.

Changmin growled at his older brother. Trust Jaejoong to remember one of Changmin's dirty little secrets at a time like this, and hold it against him. That was downright dirty. 

"Hyung, we agreed not to speak of that", Changmin spoke, trying to keep his voice level and not let his outrage spill through. 

"Ah, but you see, I simply cannot share a room with Yunho..." 

Changmin found this last sentence rather intriguing, and perked up at the spontaneous thoughts going through his head. 

"And why would that be, hyung?" He spoke, failing to hide the smirk playing on his lips. 

Jaejoong looked away from Changmin, as if admitting his embarrassment. 

"I think you're forgetting who's the eldest here, hmm Changmin? Unless you want Father to find out about graduation, I suggest you share the goddamned room with him and do something selfless for once in your life", Jaejoong snapped, taking Changmin off guard. 

That's when Jaejoong started walking away from Changmin, and heading for his own bedroom. When he reached his door, he turned back to his younger brother and said: "Oh and Changmin, be kind to Yunho. He's genuinely a kindhearted person" and then closed the door. 

Changmin scoffed. As if someone who had the cheek to sleep in a strangers bed, forcing them to make other sleeping arrangements was kindhearted! Jaejoong must think Changmin a fool if he thinks he was buying the lies he's feeding to him. 

With nothing but ill feelings towards Yunho, Changmin returned to his room, to find Yunho curled up in bed. He looked as though he had only moments ago drifted asleep, meaning he was most likely eavesdropping on the conversation between him and his brother. Just as Changmin expected, nothing but a commoner.

He was certainly not willing to share a bed with him, but the little shit had already fallen asleep in his bed. And Changmin bet if he even did the slightest thing to upset precious little Yunho, he would go crying to Jaejoong telling him of the treacherous acts Changmin had committed. Changmin couldn't afford for Jaejoong to grass him up to his father, he would be in an unbelievable amount of shit, that not even his mother would be able to save him. 

No, Changmin had to wait it out.

So that's how Changmin, known for being a wealthy bachelor, found himself trying to sleep in his sitting chair. 

If it wasn't for the sleepy murmurs coming from the man across the room, Changmin could at least pretend that he was sleeping in the chair of his own free will. But the thing wouldn't shut the hell up! It was as though he was trying to make Changmin hate him more than he already could. 

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to will sleep to come to him, Changmin gave up; and Changmin never gives up. 

He stared at the man sleeping in his bed. He was wearing a short sleeved stripy top, that hung loosely around his frail body. Changmin could see that he didn't eat well, from simply looking at his body structure. This made Changmin feel a slight bit of pity for the man. Everyone deserved decent meals each day, food was everything!

It was at the moment when Changmin was lost in thought whilst he was staring at Yunho's upper body, that Yunho decided to stir, causing the T-shirt to ruck up ever so slightly and revealing Yunho's bare chest. 

Changmin couldn't help but find himself enchanted by the beauty of Yunho's chest. It looked so smooth and enticing that Changmin wanted to walk over there and see what it tasted like with his tongue. 

He shook his head vigorously, trying to rid his head of the thought. He couldn't think like that, it was a sin! 

Disgusted with himself, Changmin stalked over to the bed in which Yunho was sleeping, and climbed in. He was not going to let this man change him under any circumstances. He was going to stick to his normal routine, and sleep in his own bed. 

He found that once his head hit the marshmallow like pillow, he was succumbed by the sleep he had been deprived of for so many hours. 

~~~~~

Yunho woke to feeling suffocated by a tight grip. 

That was odd, he couldn't recall sharing a bed with anybody...

And that's when Yunho felt something... Something poking him very hard in his back. 

What the heck is that?! Yunho thought, kinda creeped out by the fact that he didn't know what was behind him. 

A groan erupted from the ever so silent room, frightening Yunho half to death. 

There was a man behind Yunho!! A man who was spooning him.... Yunho felt slightly repulsed by this, causing him to struggle away from the firm grasp. It seemed to do the trick though, as Yunho broke free of the hold, only to find that the creep behind him was...Changmin....

Yunho fell out of bed, startled, creating the lamp on the bedside table to fall and break on the floor; waking the once sleeping body next to him. 

"What the..?!" Changmin growled, bolting upright in the bed. 

That's when he noticed what was happening and blushed vigorously. He stared at Yunho in horror before screeching: "it's natural!" 

Yunho was oblivious to what he was talking about, until his eyes followed the fidgeting hands of Changmin's, revealing that Changmin did in fact, have morning wood...

Upon this new discovery, Yunho gasped and stared at Changmin in horror. They both stared at each other intensely for several moments, until Yunho regained his composure and leaped out into the kitchen in search of Jaejoong. 

He had to tell Jaejoong about this, it was of course his brother. Yunho couldn't help but think Changmin wasn't bad looking... What on earth was he thinking?! That's his friends brother!! His friends brother that he was sharing a room with, because he was now homeless. He shouldn't be even thinking about this! 

"Jaejoong!!" Yunho called, hoping Jaejoong would appear before Changmin had the time to spin a lie and blame Yunho, leaving Yunho to return to the streets. 

Yunho ran over to the kitchen cabinet, where he found a note in curly font that read:

Yunho,  
I have just ran out to a business meeting! I'll be out for several hours, please don't  
hesitate to ask Changmin for anything, he will happily oblige.

Jaejoong :):)

 

That was Yunho's luck, Jaejoong just had to be out of the house when he found himself in one of the most awkward situations in his life! Typical. 

The sound of a door could be heard, creaking open. It creeped Yunho the hell out!

He cowered when he saw Changmin appear with a navy blue dressing robe tightly secured around his body. He glared at Yunho, as though what had happened was Yunho's fault; and in all honesty, it wasn't. Normally, Yunho would admit to doing something wrong, even willingly taking the blame for something he hadn't done; but this was one of the rare moments when Yunho wouldn't take the blame. This wasn't his fault. 

"Jung, you speak a word of what just happened, I will make sure you never get hired again", Changmin told Yunho in a monotone voice, scaring Yunho to high end. 

"Y-yes- of course I won't Changmin!", Yunho squeaked, earning a smirk from Changmin. 

Changmin was happy that Yunho feared him, he deserved to fear him, because he could ruin Yunho's life with a matter of words. That's how powerful Changmin was, and Yunho compared to him well... He was defenceless. 

"Of course you weren't," he said sarcastically. "Now I want to make this clear, Jung. My hyung is insisting that we share a room, which cannot be helped, but there are going to be rules".

Yunho swallowed hard.

"O-Okay...".

"Firstly, we are to have our separate sides of the bed. I am known to cuddle in my sleep, and I certainly do not want to cuddle with you,"

Yunho felt quite stung by his words, he hated feeling rejected from anything, and here Changmin was practically saying he was contagious of some disease or something. 

"You will also keep your belongings neat and tidy, everything must be in place. I don't need to remind you that you are sharing my room, you will respect it. And the last rule is that you do not under any circumstances, touch my food. Never, even if Jaejoong gives you permission. My food is my food and mine alone, I will clearly label my food, so you know not to touch it". 

Wow, Yunho thought, someone can get seriously possessive over their food...

He nodded his head anyhow, just to avoid conflict. 

"Good, now where is my hyung?" 

Yunho shuffled over to where the note was placed, and hesitantly passed the note over to Changmin, instantly withdrawing his hand once he had taken it. 

Changmin quickly skimmed over the note left by his hyung, letting off a sly laugh when he read the part about himself. 

"Well it seems like he will be gone for a while. I will be returning to my room", he said whilst making his way over to the door.

When Yunho started to follow behind, deciding to change out of his night wear, Changmin went on to say "Alone". 

Yunho stopped where he was, already hating his stay at his old friends house. 

 

When Jaejoong finally returned to his meeting, he found Yunho sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. He had his legs drawn up to his chest in a protective manner, which worried Jaejoong. Why wasn't he in his room? He thought. That's when he remembered that Changmin, he must've done something to Yunho to leave him like this. 

Although Changmin was his younger brother by 2 years, Changmin was still a manipulative person. In fact, it was like his favourite past time. 

Jaejoong gently shook Yunho's arm, waking him. When Yunho's eyes fluttered open, he instantly sat up and apologised for falling asleep on the couch. 

"It's fine," Jaejoong replied, "you look tired as hell" 

Yunho drew a hand through his hair, in an attempt to make it look presentable. 

"Listen Jaejoong, I can't just stay here-" Yunho started to say, but was instantly cut off by Jaejoong. 

"What do you mean? Of course you can! I invited you here, it was me and you can't just say no now-" Jaejoong rambled, causing Yunho to grin. 

"You didn't let me finish. What I was meaning, was that I obviously have nowhere else to go, but I can't just stay here without doing anything" Yunho hinted, hoping Jaejoong would understand so that he didn't have to say it outright. 

"What do you mean Yunho?" 

Yunho sighed before saying: "I mean, I erm... Wouldn't mind cleaning around the apartment, in exchange for your hospitality" he blushed. 

"Ohhh!! Yunho that's really not necessary, I'm more than happy to have you here free of charge!" Jaejoong exclaimed. 

"Jaejoong, please. I insist", Yunho pleaded. 

Jaejoong huffed in defeat, "very well... But I will pay you a very good wage" 

"No no Jaejoong!! You're missing the point, I want to do it because I am great full, no payment it needed" Yunho stressed. 

"Yunho don't argue with me on this, I will pay you monthly and that is final," Jaejoong told Yunho, leaving no room for an argument. "Oh and Yunho... Why are you still wearing your pyjamas..?" Jaejoong queried, looking at him skeptically. 

"Oh..." Yunho blushed "well erm... I think Changmin wants some alone time in the room. I'm only the guest, I don't want to be a burden" he lied. 

"Well you can go and get him, I need to talk to him whilst you get dressed" 

Yunho scurried over to his shared room with Changmin and gently knocked twice. 

"What?" Came the reply. 

"Erm... Jaejoong told me to fetch you..." 

The door suddenly opened startling Yunho. 

"Very well" he pushed past Yunho. 

They made brief eye contact, before Yunho made his way into the room and quickly changed into something of Changmin's. 

When he returned to the living room, he found Changmin smirking wickedly whilst Jaejoong was shaking his head. 

Once Changmin noticed Yunho's presence, he cleared his throat and left the apartment. Yunho threw a questioning glance towards his friend, who simply shook his head with a sigh. 

 

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and Yunho found himself in his shared bed, once again. He hadn't seen Changmin since he'd left in the early afternoon, which left Yunho slightly disappointed; as much as he feared Changmin, he didn't mind being in his company in silence. 

That was until Yunho heard a creak come from the door and someone whisper his name. 

"Mmm?" Yunho mumbled, in between consciousness. 

"Yunho wake up!" He was shook which woke him up. 

"Yes yes! I'm awake" Yunho screeched now sitting up in the bed. 

"I brought you a gift" Changmin said sweetly, so sweetly that it made Yunho feel sick. 

"No Changmin, that's wasn't necessary.." 

"Yunho, I wanted to" 

He placed a fairly large squared box in Yunho's lap. It was wrapped with bright red wrapping paper, with a silver ribbon holding it of together. 

Yunho stared in awe, Changmin had actually bough him a gift. Wow...! 

"Changmin, honestly you didn't need to..." 

"Jung..." Changmin warned. 

"Fine" 

Yunho unwrapped the box to find a black costume. He lifted it up in the air and inspected it. There was white frills lining the edges of the costume, revealing that it was in fact a maids outfit. 

Yunho gaped at it whilst Changmin smirked.

"I heard you are going to be our maid now" Changmin spoke, not even attempting to hide the smugness in his voice. "And I figured you'd only be cleaning in my clothes. So I got you some of your own" 

Yunho was mortified! 

"I hope it's your size" Changmin laughed and gave Yunho a wink. 

Yunho blushed a bright red, this was completely and utterly embarrassing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Feedback would be amazing!!


	4. It's now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm EXTREMELY sorry for updating so slowly!! Having a case of writers block. It's not as long as I had anticipated, but I promised a certain someone I'd have it up by tonight! Enjoy!!
> 
> The title for this chapter is from the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi! Love that song SO much!! XD

That night Yunho couldn't get any sleep whatsoever. He was too busy thinking of what Changmin had bought as a 'gift' yesterday. It was as if Changmin knew Yunho's weakness was embarrassment. Well, that and Teddy Bears... Yunho loved teddy bears, and not in the fondness kind of way, the way in which he would go out of his way to get a bundle of them so that he could cuddle them late at night, when he got scared.

But this costume was absolutely ridiculous! How dare Changmin insult Yunho with such... Such provocative clothing!

Well, Yunho thought, if this is what Changmin wishes me to wear, so be it.

Yunho knew that this outfit was only meant to taunt him, and that Changmin had no desire whatsoever for him to actually wear it; but it was in such anger and rage that Yunho actually wanted to wear this pathetic outfit- just to see the snide look on Changmin's face come crumbling down. Would serve him right for thinking he could insult Yunho in such a degrading way.

 

Light snores filled the shared room at early hours in the morning. Yunho hadn't gotten any sleep and although he'd be running off of coffee for the rest of the day, it'd be worth it to see Changmin's face.

Jaejoong had told him the night before he was going on a business trip that lasted two days, and that if he needed anything, to call him immediately. Of course that wouldn't be the case, he'd take pleasure in messing with Changmin.

Whilst putting on the little dress provided to him by Changmin, Yunho started to have doubts about this whole scheme. Yunho wasn't normally like this... It was just something in Changmin that made him want to be bold and outgoing- not that he wasn't before, it's just that he felt like he had to prove himself to him. Changmin didn't buy the dress with the intent for it ever to be worn, which was the exact reason why Yunho was going to wear it. It was as simple as that.

Once the dress was safely on, Yunho went in search around the apartment for some tights in order to complete the outfit; if he was going to do this he was going to do it properly, which involved finding a pair of tights.

After a brief search around the apartment, Yunho couldn't find a single pair. That's when he had the idea to check Changmin's wardrobe in case he'd bought some with the intent on giving them to Yunho. One could call it invading privacy, but how Yunho saw it Changmin had invaded his privacy the first night he'd stayed at the apartment.

And to his astonishment, not only did Yunho find a pair of tights-well not exactly; they were stockings, but he also found a pair of black heels!! Yunho told himself to ask Changmin later on why these belongings were in his possession, but that wasn't his priority right now. His priority was to get the hell out of that room before Changmin woke up and found him snooping through his clothes, he'd be in the shit for sure if he was caught.

With his outfit all set, Yunho began cleaning the kitchen area with full intent on finishing it before Changmin woke up and the game would begin.

But of course Changmin just had to difficult and wake up when Yunho was mid cleaning the table.

Changmin was horrified when he went into the living area to see Yunho sprawled over the table with a cloth and cleaning. The first thing he saw was a glimpse of his ass cheeks, the stockings he was wearing preventing Changmin from seeing any more. Changmin would be lying if he said he didn't find the sight in front of him slightly arousing. But if you asked him, he'd deny it.

"Jung...", Changmin spoke, his voice strained. "What on earth do you think you are doing!"

Yunho, shocked from hearing Changmin up so early, fell from the table he was on and fell flat on his ass. He had to fight back the tears from spilling out, he didn't want Changmin to see him cry.

"I-uh.... I was jus-st cleaning...", He stuttered.

Changmin narrowed his eyes at Yunho.

"I am well aware of what you were doing. What I meant was: what are you doing wearing that?"

Yunho, in confusion looked down at what Changmin was narrowing his eyes at. When he saw what he was looking at, a grin creeped its way onto his face.

"Oh this?", He asked innocently, getting back onto his feet.

Changmin nodded, sternly.

"You bought it for me, I thought you wanted me to wear it dear Changminie", he purred.

"Don't call me that", Changmin snapped. "Are you wearing my heels...?" He asked in disbelief.

Yunho was now starting to feel self conscious, he didn't like that Changmin's eyes were roaming free over his too exposed body.

"Um...", Yunho trailed, hoping that Changmin wouldn't be too furious with him.

Accepting this as confirmation, Changmin walked straight over to Yunho until they were practically nose to nose. They were so close that Yunho could smell Changmin's peppermint toothpaste.

Yunho instantly whimpered away from him, but was held by a firm grip keeping him in place; Changmin's hand.

They were both breathing heavily by this moment, neither of them speaking, Yunho too afraid to even say anything.

"You listen here, Jung. You will go into that room over there and remove this disgusting clothing, else I shall remove it for you" Changmin threatened.

As scared as Yunho was, he stood his ground.

"No", was all he said, but it was enough to send Changmin into rage-or that's what Yunho thought it was.

Changmin started tearing away at the clothing on Yunho's body, furious that Yunho wouldn't comply. Yunho let out a cry and ran over to the bedroom in panic. He tried locking the door, but Changmin was too quick, he'd already barged into the room, causing Yunho to fall over into the bed- exposed.

Changmin leered over Yunho, easily intimidating him.

"I think you've forgotten who's in control, Jung. I am and if you dare defy me, you will pay severely", he hissed, giving Yunho a deadly glare before continuing. "You will cover yourself up and stop using your body as despicable leverage", Changmin threw a dirty look at Yunho, before he stalked out of the room leaving Yunho in hysterical tears.

He looked down at himself, his sleeves had been torn off and the string holding together his outfit was slightly undone, showing part of his chest. He had never felt so degraded in his entire life.

Disgusted with himself, Yunho immediately stripped out of the clothes and threw on a mismatched set of clothes, not even caring anymore.

Unable to confront Changmin, Yunho collapsed onto the double bed and began to cry again. He just had to ruin things, didn't he! He'd only meant to mess with changmin, he didn't mean to spark this reaction. The last thing he wanted was tension between them and now look! He could never do anything right, he thought.  
\------  
After reflecting the words he had said to Yunho, Changmin felt bad; extremely bad.

But no amount of crying would make Changmin apologise to Yunho, it was Yunho's fault anyway. If he hadn't of been wearing that outfit, Changmin wouldn't have been frustrated with himself for getting aroused by it, which then resorted to him losing his temper.

With a sigh, Changmin made his way over to the bedroom they shared in order to resolve the issue but found that Yunho was sprawled out on his bed, asleep.

Great, Changmin thought, he's taking up the entirety of the bed, now I'll have to sleep on the couch.

But deep down, Changmin felt a pulling feeling in his chest and that feeling was indeed guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I'll be updating regularly:) tell me what you think by commenting:)


	5. One more second of your undivided attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho finds someone, or rather something, else to confide in. Problem is it's not Changmin, and that doesn't sit well with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to stop writing at daft hours of the morning when everyone else is asleep... It's creepy.
> 
> Ohhh and the title for this chapter is from a song called: All I Want Is Nothing by FrnkIero AndThe Cellabration, check them out they're awesome!! I'm going to see them for the second time on the 20th:):)

The next couple of weeks went by in a blurry haze for Yunho, it was near enough the same routine every day; wake up; clean around; watch a bit of television; exchange small talk with Jaejoong and await his arrival from his busy business meetings. And to be fair, it was more than Yunho could ever ask for! He had a nice place to call home, food on the table daily- what more could he possibly want? 

You see the thing is, Yunho was never the type to indulge in such luxuries, as long as he had a roof over his head, clean clothes and food, that was all he needed to get by. So being thrown into an apartment where he spent 24/7 with nothing to do but laze around and the odd bit of cleaning, really didn't appeal to Yunho- it had been driving him up the walls. It didn't help the fact that Changmin was there most of the time aswell, but the tension from what had happened when Yunho had wore the dress several weeks ago, still hung in the air causing them both more awkwardness then they cared to admit. 

So with nothing else to do with his time but the same routine every day, Yunho found himself confiding more and more in his only friends that truly cared to listen; his teddy bears. 

Yunho knew that collecting teddy bears was slightly unusual for a man of his age, but when he started talking to them was when he began to notice he had a problem. But what else could he do? No one else would listen. He didn't want to pester Jaejoong with his pathetic problems and feelings, and would feel awful if he knew he was distracting him from his work. And Changmin wasn't any better, in fact the thought had never entered Yunho's mind to even talk to Changmin, he'd probably end up making Yunho feel more worst less than he already felt. 

So one day, when Yunho was bored to tears of staring at the same four walls of the apartment, he decided to take a walk and actually spend some of the money he had 'earned' from cleaning. He found himself strolling aimlessly along the highway streets, daring to look in the windows but feeling a sense of dread when the thought occurred to him he'd have to take it home, and have whatever he had purchased scrutinised by Changmin. Anything that Yunho was going to buy, he would feel was way out of his league. Technically the money wasn't even his, he didn't do that much cleaning because no one ever made much mess- they were all clean freaks. So basically Yunho was given an extortionate amount of money, for free. And that thought alone sickened Yunho, he didn't want to be a charity case, where his only friend felt pity for him and gave him money. 

It was whilst thinking these thoughts, that Yunho looked up from the pavement and noticed a rather colourful shop in the distance. He couldn't read the name of the shop upon first glance, it was the over exaggerated colours that caught his eye and kept him engaged. When he neared the shop, there was all sorts of toys advertised in the shop window. 

In the centre was a wooden dolls house painted in exquisite detail, the dolls themselves were a work of art- Yunho swore if they weren't that little, they were actually real. Surrounding the house was a wooden rocking horse, several train tracks and a car set. 

Overall the window shop was presented very neatly, and it was only after assessing each and every individual toy in the window, that Yunho realised that there was someone staring at him- or rather something. Yunho was instantly captivated by a lonely looking teddy bear placed in the far side of the window, secluded from the rest of the toys. He wasn't sure if that was done deliberately, or completely accidental, but Yunho felt an instant connection with this bear: the way it looked so lonely, the bears eyes begging for attention but being overlooked by the brief passerby's.

Yunho wasn't even aware that he had already entered the shop, seeking someone to consult about buying the bear in the window. Once he found an employee, they initially told him that he couldn't have the bear from the window, that it was for display purposes only. But after a good few minutes of intense persuasion, Yunho convinced the employee to let him have the bear, his argument being that his niece saw the bear in the window and had her heart set on that specific one, and he didn't want to break her poor little heart. He'd felt slightly bad about lying for his own benefit, but decided that the bear would be left there lonely if Yunho hadn't come and rescued him. 

When he'd taken the bear back to the apartment, he'd received deranged looks from Changmin, but Yunho simply ignored him and went straight to his room to aquatint himself with his new friend.

So every day, Yunho would go to the same store and purchase a different teddy and take them home to meet the other teddies. And that's how a bunch of teddy bears started to collect in Yunho's shared room, on his side of the bed. Whenever Yunho was feeling down or lonely, he would confide in his teddies, and they always made him feel better. They never talked back, Yunho wasn't that insane to believe they ever would, but they listened; that's all Yunho ever needed, someone to listen to him and not judge. But of course, in the real world no one like that existed in Yunho's life. 

It was after weeks of the teddies hoarding and spilling onto the floor, that Changmin started to get worried- actually worried. He'd walked in on Yunho talking to these things enough times, and it creeped him out, he had therapists to talk to his problems about, why couldn't Yunho just get one of them, Changmin would often think. But once again Changmin's privileged mind prevented him from seeing the picture: Yunho was lonely, he didn't want to pay people to listen to his problems and offer up some sterile solution that would never help him, he just wanted someone that cared- and if the only place he was going to find that was in teddy bears, so be it.

Changmin found himself growing more and more jealous of these petty bears, they were just objects! But they were something that Yunho desired, something Changmin had seen him be more attached to than anything else since he'd been living there. Unfortunately, jealous Changmin was something nobody wanted to witness- even if Changmin wouldn't admit to himself that he was indeed jealous. He had the perfect idea to break poor Yunho's little heart, and leave him no other option but to confide in Changmin instead. 

When Jaejoong was finally home, and Yunho was out pondering his next victim, Changmin used this as an opportunity to put his plan into action. 

"Hyung, I need to speak with you," Changmin spoke to Jaejoong.

"What is it Changmin?" Jaejoong replied unenthusiastically. 

Changmin smirked before saying: "it's Yunho," which grabbed Jaejoong's attention almost instantly. 

"What's the matter? Is he hurt, what'd you do to him!" He accused frantically. 

"Nothing's the matter, per se. But I know something's bothering him" 

"What is it?" Jaejoong asked impatiently. 

"I don't know if you are aware that recently our room has become residence to some rather unwelcome guests, but I know Yunho is rather upset by having to share his room with these god forsaken bears. Poor guy was practically forced to take them when he realised if he bought them, the money would go to charity," Changmin finished, looking up at his hyung expectantly. 

"Poor Yunho, is he out now?" Jaejoong asked and was replied with a hum from Changmin. "In that case, I shall call someone to remove them immediately before he returns," he stalked off to his room, already on his phone making arrangements. 

This was the perfect plan to isolate Yunho and make it so that he payed more attention to Changmin, not that Changmin necessarily wanted Yunho's attention....

"Oh and hyung," Changmin called before Jaejoong reached his room, causing Jaejoong to turn and look at him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of the bears, I know Yunho would feel embarrassed of you knowing," and with that, Changmin exited the living area and headed for his room. 

He observed the many bears pilling on top of each other, there must've been around thirty bears in total. Changmin picked up a bear that was closest to Yunho's pillow- Changmin had noticed that this bear was the first Yunho bought home, and was no doubt his favourite. He quickly placed it in his draws, in time for the removal men coming in. Changmin underestimated his brother, the removal men had come in under five minutes! He started to wonder if his hyung was keeping in more than he was letting on...

 

Yunho arrived back to the apartment later on that day, with bags full of groceries. Once inside he busied himself with putting them away and starting on their supper. 

Changmin watched Yunho for the entire duration of him making dinner, anticipating the moment he goes into their room and notices his bears had miraculously disappeared. 

When supper was finally made, the three men ate in silence until they were finished, it wasn't awkward per se, but there was a lot of tension lurking in the air- but neither of the three men dared speak.

To Changmin's disappointment, Yunho didn't enter his room until bedtime, Jaejoong had already retired to his bedroom early, and Changmin was 'reading' his newspaper.

At first when Yunho had entered the room and found his bears gone, he'd thought Changmin had simply put them away, but once he'd searched the room looking for them he couldn't find them. 

"Changmin?" He called from the room. 

Changmin smirked and placed his newspaper on the round coffee table, heading for the bedroom already knowing what to expect. 

"What is it Jung?" Changmin played along. 

"Where have you put my bears?" He asked bluntly. 

"Jaejoong removed them, he saw that is was overcrowding the bedroom and making it look untidy," 

Yunho looked skeptical for a moment, but realised Changmin wasn't fooling around. His lips started to tremble and tears creeped their ways to his eyes. He looked distraught. Changmin certainly didn't expect Yunho to start crying, and rather hysterically! He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed the teddy he'd stuffed in his draw previously, and held it out to Yunho. 

"I managed to save one before he threw them away," 

Yunho looked up at the bear, wiping away his tears and clutched his favourite bear.

"Minnie," he sobbed. 

Changmin stared at Yunho. Did he just call that bear Minnie....? He thought. 

"Minnie?" Changmin choked out. 

"Yes," Yunho went over to the bed and curled himself into a ball with his last bear, before starting to cry again. 

Now to any other person, the name Minnie would mean nothing; but to Changmin it meant something much more, it meant that Yunho cared for him. When cleaning once, Yunho let the nickname 'Changminnie' slip from his lips. Changmin had been slightly disturbed at first, and the look of horror on Yunho's face when he said it was hysterical- causing Changmin to rather like the nickname Yunho had give him. Of course he didn't tell Yunho that. 

Knowing that he was going to regret it later, Changmin went over to the bed and slung an arm around Yunho. At first Yunho had stiffened to Changmin's touch, but after several moments he melted into it. 

In that moment, Changmin regretted his actions to remove the bears hugely. But on the other hand, his sick mind was telling him that if he hadn't of done it, he wouldn't be cuddling with Yunho right now. And so although nothing could condone his actions, Changmin played the perfect part of the hero, saving him from Jaejoong's malicious actions, when in actual fact Yunho needed saving from Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think:)


	6. At Night We Face What Lies Hidden In Our Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is quite the sadist and Yunho makes some rather... Upsetting discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's me again :) sorry it took so long to update! I've been really stressed and not really revising for the exams I've got that start a week tomorrow- definitely not going to pass ( note the sarcasm ) 
> 
> So yeah I'll most likely not be updating over this next month due to a hefty amount of 20 exams *faints*
> 
> I know this chapter is really short and fast moving, but I'm not really good with going into detail with things- so here we are. Enjoi:):)
> 
> Alsoooooo- the title is from a song called Smoke Rings- my favourite song- recommend that you give it a listen ;)

It'd been days since Jaejoong had a proper conversation with Yunho. Although they'd been friends for many years now, whenever Jaejoong was hoping to talk to him, Yunho would look alarmed and scurry off to his room. It was rather odd, ever since the teddy bears that Changmin had him remove, Yunho had looked so.... Pathetic. That was the only word Jaejoong could use to describe him. It wasn't that he disliked Yunho now, quite the opposite, but he was starting to get frustrated. Jaejoong was the only person to offer Yunho a home when he was left to the streets and here Yunho was: afraid to even hold eye contact. 

Now if it was just Yunho who had been acting odd, Jaejoong would've let it slide and confront Yunho. However these past few days Changmin had also been acting up. Whenever Yunho would run off to his room from the tension being too strong, Changmin would follow like he was attached to him. 

This made Jaejoong very curious. A couple of weeks ago, Changmin couldn't bare the thought of sharing a room with Yunho, now he's practically begging to be in his company. It just want right. And to be completely honest, Jaejoong didn't like it one bit. Yunho was his friend, his companion, Changmin had no right to snatch him away. But then again, if that's what Yunho wanted, Jaejoong would gladly let him have it because nothing else mattered to Jaejoong other than Yunho's happiness. 

 

"I thought we could get you out of the house today, Yunho. Maybe go to the movies and watch that film you've been wanting to see," Changmin spoke as he entered the room. 

Yunho hadn't left the apartment in days- his excuse was that he was sick. Changmin knew he wasn't, but let it go anyway. He knew Yunho was still beat up from the loss of his beloved bears, and everyday since Changmin had been feeling rotten. But there were a few benefits: Yunho started snuggling up to Changmin at night, often falling asleep with his arms cuddling Changmin's waist; their friendship grew stronger as Changmin was the only one Yunho would talk to. This pleased Changmin, he knew that his hyung had a soft spot for Yunho, and possibly had a crush, but Yunho was his. Changmin did not share and blaming Jaejoong for ridding the Bears was perhaps the best thing he did. 

"I'm not sure Changmin, I still feel really sick," Yunho mumbled. 

Changmin sighed, unwilling to press Yunho any further as he knew it would do no good. 

"Okay, let me know when you feel better," he replied before going to his room to grab something. 

Jaejoong heard that Yunho was left along, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Yunho alone without his 'bodyguard' Changmin listening in. 

"Yunho are you okay?" He asked, his voice steady and calm, trying to show Yunho he meant no harm. 

"Wh-ah- um... J-Jae-Joon-ng! I um... H-have to g-go-o," Yunho stuttered leaping out of his chair and heading for his room, to safety. 

"Sit," Jaejoong commanded, leaving no room for protesting. 

Yunho, feeling intimidated and threatened, sat down on the furthest chair away from Jaejoong, eyeing him anxiously. 

"Why have you been avoiding me Yunho?" Jaejoong sighed, knowing he'd most likely be told a lie. 

"I-I haven't b-be-en av-voiding you J-Jaejoong..." 

"Don't lie to me, you know perfectly well that you have and I just want to know why. Why you won't talk to me, why you won't even maintain eye contact with me and for gods sake why you've been seeking shelter off Changmin!" 

Yunho tried to blink back tears but it did no good, they starting flowing down his cheeks.

"You know why Jaejoong," Yunho whispered, lowering his head. 

Yunho had never liked confrontation, so he wasn't doing so good at this very moment. 

"How on earth would I know!? That's why I'm asking you!!" Jaejoong shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Yunho. Yunho immediately cringed away from it. 

"If you can't even admit Jaejoong then you're not worthy of forgiveness"

Changmin, from hearing the shouts of his hyung, entered the room glaring daggers at Jaejoong. He was going to ruin his plan, just when Yunho was starting to actually like him, Jaejoong was going to snatch it away from him like he did everything else. 

He walked over to the coat rack to retrieve his and Yunho's coats, before going over to the kitchen and taking Yunho's hand. 

"What are you doing?" Yunho asked, startled by Changmin's sudden gesture. 

"You've not staying here, you don't need this right now," He gave Jaejoong a dirty look, knowing full well he'd done nothing at all. 

"Changmin stop right there, what are you doing to him? You're poisoning his mind! Yunho don't believe a word he says, he's poisonous," Jaejoong pleaded. 

Yunho slipped his coat on and walked to the door with Changmin before turning around to face Jaejoong. 

"You didn't need to do that Jaejoong, you could've told me to stop and I would've. But you took them away from me, you know how much I loved them," he sobbed before walking out with Changmin. 

 

Changmin took Yunho to the movies, of course it was deliberate that he chose a horror film. He knew Yunho didn't like them, which meant he would hold onto Changmin, who would be revelling in the attention. 

And Changmin was right, Yunho held onto Changmin through the entirety of the film. 

When they exited the venue, Yunho was clinging to Changmin and shaking from the few glimpses of the film he had allowed himself to watch. He'd tried to block the sound out as well but that was near impossible given that the whole room illuminated it. 

They arrived back at around 9pm, and swiftly made their way to the shared bedroom; both preparing for bed. Once in their pyjamas, Changmin turned off the lights and made his way to the bed next to Yunho. Yunho instantly wrapped his arms around Changmin, like he'd done many nights before. Changmin returned the gesture and kissed the top of Yunho's head. 

"I'm sorry Yunho," He whispered, expecting Yunho to already be asleep. 

"Hush now Changminnie, you've nothing to be sorry for," 

Before Changmin could protest or say anything else, Yunho turned his face upwards to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. It didn't last long, a mere few seconds and was a simple mouth to mouth kiss; but to Changmin it lasted a lifetime. Yunho broke the kiss and placed his head back on Changmin's head- they were both out of breath and full of adrenaline. No words were spoken, but there didn't need to be. Through the heaving breathing and sudden tension in the air, they both knew they had a mutual feeling towards each other. 

Changmin was the fist to fall asleep, dreaming of living far away from Jaejoong or anyone else who could have their hands on Yunho, where they were both married and Yunho was making him morning pancakes. 

But Yunho was far from sleep, so he untangled himself from Changmin's arms and creeped out to the kitchen to fetch a glass of milk. 

He'd managed to get as far as pouring the milk and heading back to his room, before Jaejoong came out of his room to ambush him. 

Yunho nearly dropped the glass in surprise. Jaejoong cornered him so that he had no way out. 

"I don't want to scare you, Yunho. I just want to know the truth, please I'm begging you," 

Yunho's eyes started filling with tears. How could Jaejoong stand right in front of him and say this? Of course he knew what he'd done, he'd taken away his bears- his possessions that he bought himself, the only friends that would actually listen to him!! Yunho was furious, and he wasn't going to hold back. 

"Fine. I'll tell you Jaejoong, if you insist. You stole the bears! You took them away from me when I really needed them, no one listens to poor and pathetic Yunho, but they did! And you took them. That Jaejoong, is why I don't want to talk to you anymore, and that is why I will never forgive you!" Yunho shouted. 

Jaejoong was left speechless. So this is why Yunho had been hating on him, hmm? All because of that sly thing he calls a brother- Changmin. 

"Yunho no, please," Jaejoong begged. "Changmin was the one who told me to rid them for you, he said something about you being forced to have them! You know me, why would I ever do that to you?" 

Yunho blinked in surprise. Jaejoong had to be lying, Changmin wouldn't do that to him, right? These past few days Changmin had been the one to protect him, Changmin was the one who he'd snuggle up to at night time. He had no reason to do this. 

"Stop with the lies Jaejoong, I've been hurt enough," 

"I took you in when I could've left you on the streets, we went to school together. Does that mean nothing to you?" His eyes looked wounded, as though they couldn't take much more.  
Yunho gazed at him for a few moments, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie, but found nothing. 

Jaejoong wasn't lying- Yunho had wrongly accused him, his friend. How could he do that! He let himself be blinded by Changmin, the person who'd hated him since the beginning. Was this just another one of his schemes to get back at Yunho for sharing his room. What was his plan? To drive Jaejoong away so that Yunho only had Changmin left, and when he was completely sure Yunho had no one else, drop him like a hat. That was so like Changmin. And it wasn't until now that Yunho got to see the really dark side of Changmin.

"Bastard," Yunho hissed. 

He was going to expose that man for who he really was; evil. Yunho had a plan, a plan that would make Changmin pay for what he did. He would break him. And what better way to do it than with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN *que dramatic music*
> 
> Okay so I know Yunho is kinda pathetic in this chapter and I kinda feel disappointed in myself for this, BUTTTT his character does develop and we'll get to see a side of him that hasn't yet been seen :O 
> 
> So until me exams are up- or I just cannot sleep and start writing- ADIOS AMIGOS 
> 
> P.S I'm gonna make Changmin suffer~~~


End file.
